A Chilly Morning
by denayaira
Summary: Pagi ini memang tak secerah biasa, tetapi masih terhitung pagi yang baik untuk meneruskan hari. Namun, tidak untuk pemuda ini, Suzaku Kururugi. ― Suzaku dan Lelouch. One-shot, canon, 1849 words. Friendship or shounen-ai, it's up to you. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Another SuzaLulu, finally. Awalnya niatan mau bikin drabble tapi ... kok tahu-tahu aja jadi kepanjangan gini, Nad? (yay) #jder Dan ya, seperti halnya Naruto dan Sasuke, saya suka bingung mau masang genre romance apa friendship. Jadi terserah mau menganggap ini BL atau murni friendship, atau cukup nikmatilah dia apa adanya. #eh

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. This amazing and heartbreaking work belongs to CLAMP and Sunrise, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A Chilly Morning<br>**a Code Geass Fanfiction | written by Nad

* * *

><p><em><strong>How long have you been face-down in the dead center of the unstopping town?<br>**__**The 'feelings' you hold are too great, and so you're puncturing them all by yourself.**_

* * *

><p>Suhu udara mulai menghangat namun masih terasa segar, terbawa dalam angin yang sesekali menghembus cukup kuat tapi justru mendinginkan. Awan-awan putih hampir sepenuhnya menutupi birunya langit meski tidak mampu menghalangi cahaya matahari seluruhnya. Samar-samar, pemuda ini juga masih bisa mendengarkan suara burung yang mencicit entah dari mana. Pagi ini memang tak secerah biasa, tetapi masih terhitung pagi yang baik untuk meneruskan hari.<p>

Seharusnya, hal itu berlaku pula untuk siswa-siswi yang terdaftar di sekolah ini, di Akademi Ashford. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda ini, pemuda berambut cokelat berseragam Ashford yang masih meneruskan langkahnya dengan perlahan menuju ruang dewan siswa Akademi Ashford.

Lelah.

Suzaku merasa lelah.

Seorang Kururugi Suzaku, yang terkenal dengan fisiknya yang sempurna dan staminanya yang tinggi itu, merasa lelah.

Bukan, bukan hanya merasa lelah secara fisik, tapi juga dari segi mental.

Sungguh sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Suzaku dipanggil bertugas oleh divisinya untuk ikut membantu setiap kali Ordo Ksatria Hitam mulai beraksi. Ksatria Hitam, kelompok pemberontak yang diketuai oleh Zero—_teroris yang muncul menantang Area 11 dan Kekaisaran Britannia sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu_—akhir-akhir ini tidak hentinya melancarkan serangan-serangan kecil terhadap Area 11. Terlebih sejak konfrontasi mereka di Narita—ah, bukan, bahkan sejak mereka muncul dan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Ksatria Hitam di insiden di Hotel Danau Kawaguchi, dan mulai memberantas apa yang mereka anggap sebagai ketidakadilan sosial di Area 11.

Suzaku memang tidak harus berlari di tengah medan tempur dengan perlengkapan lengkap dan membawa senapan, tetapi mengemudikan Lancelot untuk membantu saat ia bertugas juga sangat menguras tenaga. Belum lagi saat Lancelot mendapatkan satu dua tambahan alat dan senjata baru yang harus diujinya terlebih dahulu, berjam-jam lamanya, bahkan sampai dini hari. Semua ini kadang membuat Suzaku berpikir bahwa Lloyd lupa—_atau bahkan memang tidak peduli_—dengan fakta bahwa Suzaku bukan sekedar alat tambahan untuk menggerakkan Lancelot-nya, melainkan manusia yang juga bisa merasa letih.

Seandainya Suzaku tidak terbangun dan ingat bahwa ini hari adalah hari sekolah, dia mungkin sudah meneruskan tidurnya di laboratorium Camelot, atau malah pulang ke asramanya, bukan datang ke sini meski sadar bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa harus tetap datang, meski nyatanya ia malah belum bisa mengizinkan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju kelas. Pada akhirnya, sang Kururugi kini malah berjalan menuju ruang dewan siswa, yang diharapkannya bisa kosong sekarang.

Ya. Ia berharap ruang dewan siswa, satu-satunya ruangan `aman` yang familiar dengannya selain ruang kelas dan tempat Lelouch, bisa kosong dari para penghuninya sekarang.

Sekarang jam pelajaran memang masih berlangsung, dan seharusnya harapannya itu terkabul. Toh meskipun terkesan seenaknya, Milly Ashford—_bangsawan muda Ashford yang memegang jabatan sebagai presiden dewan siswa_—sama sekali bukan orang yang akan membolos dari kelas tanpa alasan. Meski dia memang orang yang bisa membuat seribu satu alasan agar kelas tidak perlu diadakan dulu. Nah, begitu pula dengan Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley dan Nina. Terlebih Nina. Kallen mungkin memang sering tidak masuk, tetapi itupun karena sakit. Lalu ... ah, ada satu orang. Satu orang lagi, sahabatnya, yang bisa jadi merupakan satu-satunya anggota dewan siswa yang bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh pada absensi ... tapi mungkin justru dialah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Suzaku melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, ke arah langit yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih keabuan, dengan biru yang tertutupi oleh awan. Tak ada cahaya yang biasanya muncul dari matanya yang berwarna zamrud, tak ada senyum yang biasanya terukir di bibirnya. Tapi, bukan ketiadaan cahaya mentari yang menyebabkan itu.

Ada alasan mengapa Suzaku tetap berharap ruangan itu bisa kosong sekarang. Ia letih. Ia merasa butuh istirahat. Sangat butuh istirahat. Tapi bukan, bukan hanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi juga...

...ia belum bisa _tersenyum_ sekarang.

Ia belum bisa memunculkan sosok Kururugi Suzaku yang dikenal polos dan riang oleh teman-temannya itu. Kini Suzaku terlalu gamang untuk benar-benar berbahagia, dan terlalu letih untuk bersandiwara. Suzaku tahu pasti bahwa konflik militer bukan sesuatu yang simpel untuk diceritakan—andai kata mereka menanyakan apa penyebab `keletihannya`. Suzaku juga tidak mungkin bisa menceritakan konflik lain yang makin membuat kepalanya terasa penuh. Ya, konflik lain, pemikiran lain, yang sejauh ini hanya bisa dipendamnya sendiri. Kemungkinan tentang—

Suzaku menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan pintu ruang dewan yang masih tertutup.

—Lelouch yang berada di balik topeng seorang Zero.

_Argh!_

Lagi-lagi Suzaku merasa ingin mengantukkan kepalanya sendiri saat memikirkan ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran begitu! Bahkan terhadap seseorang—bukan, _satu-satunya_ orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sendiri sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Suzaku mencoba menahan helaan napas panjangnya dan menekan tombol dan membuat pintu otomatis ruangan itu bergerak terbuka. Seketika itu juga, ia malah dihadapkan dengan sosok punggung seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Lelouch vi Britannia.

Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi Suzaku dengan anggunnya di sisi meja pengurus, terlihat sedang sibuk menyusun dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang disatukannya lalu diketuk-ketukkannya di atas meja, dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya seakan suara pintu yang terbuka sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_...hei, bagaimana bisa?_

Suzaku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan mata hijau yang terus terpaku pada sosok anggun di hadapannya itu.

_Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini memikirkan kemungkinan Lelouch adalah Zero?_

Pemuda itu adalah Lelouch. Lelouchnya. Pangeran terbuang dari Kekaisaran Britannia yang terlihat angkuh, namun amat menyayangi adiknya. Bocah keras kepala yang sempat mendapat bogem mentahnya di kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi rela berbohong demi meyakinkan adiknya yang buta. Belakangan, Lelouch bahkan memaafkan kesalahpahaman itu dan malah menjadikan Suzaku satu-satunya sahabatnya meski ia tetap saja menampilkan keangkuhannya.

Ya. Ini Lelouch. Lelouch yang berjalan bersamanya sembari menggendong Nunally, yang segera menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin saat mereka harus melewati area perang berisi reruntuhan serta tumpukan jenazah, dan setelahnya menghampiri Suzaku yang termenung dan _bersumpah—_

Suzaku semakin menundukkan kepala.

—_bersumpah, bahwa ia akan menghancurkan Kekaisaran Britannia._

Namun detik ini, Suzaku tak peduli lagi.

Untuk sesaat Suzaku merasa seakan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Lalu ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia telah mendapati dirinya memeluk Lelouch dengan lengan kanan yang melingkari pinggang sahabatnya, dengan dahi yang bersandar pada punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu, mencoba merengkuh kenyamanan untuk jiwanya yang letih.

"Ap—" Seruan terkejut itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sedikit gerakan berontak dari Lelouch.

Tetapi Suzaku segera memotongnya dengan mempererat lengan kanannya yang tengah memeluk Lelouch, menariknya agar lebih dekat, dan membuka mulutnya—

"Sebentar saja," lirih Suzaku, "tetaplah begini sebentar saja."

Lelouch akhirnya diam, tak lagi meronta, tidak pula menentang. Ia tentu mengenali suara Suzaku—_dan lengan Suzaku_—dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Suzaku melakukan itu.

_... Heh._

Dalam diam Suzaku memejamkan matanya dan tertawa. Sinis, sama sekali tidak bahagia, dan hanya mengejek. Mencemooh dirinya sendiri yang telah tega berprasangka buruk kepada Lelouch, satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimanya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ya, menerimanya dalam keadaan _seperti ini_.

Bagaimana Suzaku bisa lupa? Dalam kasus penculikan Nunnally beberapa waktu lalu, Lelouch juga sudah mendengarnya. Mendengar lelaki brengsek bernama Mao itu membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya, dosa yang paling ingin ia hapus dari hidupnya, lembar hitam yang bahkan tidak ingin ia akui keberadaannya—tentang Suzaku yang membunuh ayahnya, Perdana Menteri Jepang pada masa itu, Kururugi Genbu.

Tapi Lelouch tidak bertanya. Tidak pula menyebarkannya. Bahkan setelahnya ia memperlakukan Suzaku seperti biasa, seakan kejadian itu tak pernah ada.

Dan dari sana Suzaku mengerti. Lelouch akan tetap menerimanya. Lelouch akan tetap berada di sisinya, tidak peduli ada berapa banyak lembaran hitam yang telah tertoreh di kehidupan Suzaku.

Mungkin karena itu, di hadapan Lelouch sekalipun ... menampilkan sisi gelapnya sekalipun, sisi lemahnya seperti inipun, Suzaku tak lagi merasa takut ataupun ragu. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan justru nyaman. Ada kenyamanan tak terjelaskan yang mengalir melalui kehangatan di dahinya, dari tubuh yang dipeluknya. Rasa nyaman itu seakan menjalar dan meresap ke tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata, merasakan kenyamanan itu mulai mengusir letihnya, dan—

Pemikiran Suzaku berhenti saat ia merasakan Lelouch kembali bergerak. Kali ini, menggerakkan lengan kanannya sendiri untuk menutupi lengan Suzaku yang masih berada di pinggangnya.

Suzaku lalu merasakan telapak tangan Lelouch menyentuh punggung tangan kanannya itu, menghangatkan buku-buku jarinya yang dingin, dengan ibu jari Lelouch yang bergerak mengelus lembut punggung tangannya dalam sentuhan yang menenangkan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" pertanyaan itulah yang justru terlontar dari Lelouch menghadapi tingkah aneh Suzaku.

Dengan dahi yang masih tersandar di punggung Lelouch, Suzaku menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban. Atau tepatnya, ia _hanya_ bisa menggeleng. Suzaku masih kehabisan kata-kata untuk bisa menjawab sekarang.

"Kau mau makan, Suzaku? Di dapurku ada sepanci besar kare, kau tahu?" Terselip geli dalam suaranya, namun sentuhan lembut Lelouch di punggung tangannya belum juga berhenti.

Suzaku terdiam sejenak. Hanya sejenak.

"...Kare?" Kali ini Suzaku mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Lelouch.

"Hmm," Lelouch bergumam, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan posisi baru Suzaku, dan malah terlihat melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan dokumen dengan tangan kirinya sekarang. "Kare. Kare Jepang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebabnya—_entah ia mendengar cerita Sayoko, atau mungkin teringat pada makan malam kita bertiga dulu_—tiba-tiba saja Nunnally memintaku untuk membuatkannya Nasi Kare padahal aku bahkan tidak tahu resepnya! Aku mencoba membuatnya dengan instruksi Sayoko, tapi bumbu yang kumasukkan terlalu banyak, dan... oh, intinya sekarang kami punya sepanci besar sisa kare semalam yang tidak tahu harus kuberikan pada siapa."

Rasanya Suzaku bisa merasakan Lelouch memutar matanya saat mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir, meskipun ia tidak berada dalam posisi yang membuatnya bisa melihat Lelouch dengan jelas. Dan entah karena itu, atau karena kisah yang baru saja Lelouch ceritakan, pemuda berambut cokelat ini pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh geli.

"Aku siap menghabiskannya, Lelouch!" katanya, masih dengan nada geli di dalam suaranya. Ia akhirnya melepaskan lengannya dari Lelouch dan menempatkan dirinya di sisi Lelouch. "Kalaupun tidak, mungkin sisa karenya akan kubawa pulang. Lloyd pasti senang karena bisa menghindari makanan Ms. Cécile untuk sementara."

Lelouch hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman tipis dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan dokumen-dokumen dewan siswa—kali ini dengan dua tangan, membuat Suzaku menyadari seberapa banyak ia telah mengganggu pekerjaan Lelouch sebenarnya.

"...Ne, Lelouch, kau mau mengajakku makan sekarang?" Suzaku akhirnya bertanya lagi.

Lelouch menatap Suzaku seakan Suzaku lagi-lagi bersikap bodoh karena menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas begitu, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat alis dan menjawab, "Tentu."

Namun, Suzaku malah memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya lagi, menghentikan Lelouch yang telah membelakanginya dan hampir melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Bukannya jam pelajaran masih—"

"Mereka bisa menunggu, Suzaku," kali ini Lelouch yang memotong kalimatnya mentah-mentah. Ia lalu menatap Suzaku dengan matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_, mengeluarkan senyum angkuhnya, dan kembali berkata, "Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa fokus ke pelajaran dengan perutmu yang kosong begitu?"

Suzaku terdiam. Sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat.

Dan senyum Lelouch setelahnya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, diwarnai dengan dengan ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Mereka bisa menunggu," katanya, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia lalu menekan tombol yang kemudian membuka pintu secara otomatis, dan mulai melangkah lagi. "Ayo."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam hari itu, selama hampir tiga detik Suzaku terdiam. Namun segera setelahnya sebuah senyum kemudian terukir di bibirnya, tepat sebelum ia bergerak cepat untuk mengejar Lelouch, dan melangkah di sisi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sembari melangkah di sisi sahabatnya, sejenak ia lemparkan lagi pandangannya ke luar jendela, dan masih mendapati awan-awan yang menutupi langit biru. Angin juga masih berhembus sejuk, bahkan hampir dingin, meski matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

Ya. Pagi ini memang masih tak secerah biasa, tetapi tetap terhitung pagi yang baik untuk meneruskan hari.

Juga untuk Suzaku, tanpa terkecuali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So listen to my words for your own sake.<br>You, who gave me happiness, I'll send you power day by day.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Fin]<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yang dicetak tebal dan dimiringin itu terjemahan dari lagu Shiawase Neiro, ending pertamanya Code Geass R2, yang makin didenger makin berasa kayak Lelouch POV karena isinya seolah bercerita tentang Lelouch yang berusaha buat membahagiakan semua orang yang sudah menolong dia selama ini, terlebih buat Suzaku. Makanya saya jadi pengen selipin di sini padahal ini bukan songfic sama sekali. Uhuk. ;w;

Kalo ada kesalahan penulisan, typo, miss word, dan lainnya monggo ditunjukkan. Kritik dan saran juga selalu diterima dengan senang hati. Dan yang paling penting, tentunya, saya pengen tahu gimana perasaan kawan-kawan sewaktu membaca fanfic ini. So, mind to review? :)


End file.
